This invention relates to a rotating drive device, and more particularly to a rotating drive device which is adapted to exhibit various kinds of applications and diversities in a variety of fields such as in the field of a movable decorative ornament.
Recently, a movable decorative ornament has been proposed and widely put to practical use, which is so constructed that a hollow member constituting a decoration in cooperation with a decoration body mounted on the distal end of the hollow member is loosely fitted on a flexible core element rotatably mounted on a base and is fixed at the proximal end thereof on the base. In the so-constructed movable decorative ornament, the core element is rotated through a rotating drive device, to thereby move the decoration body together with the hollow member in a meandering manner.
Unfortunately, the rotating drive device for the movable decorative ornament is not constructed so as to exhibit applications and/or diversities sufficient to vary the motion of the decoration in various manners, resulting in the ornament being apt to lose its popularity with the lapse of time.
Also, the conventional rotating drive device includes a reduction motor unit or output unit which is integrally constructed by receiving a motor in a cylindrical housing and integrally connecting an output shaft of the motor to a reduction gear mechanism comprising a plurality of gears. However, the output unit and therefore the drive device are highly troublesome in assembling and fail to be small-sized.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a rotating drive device which is capable of exhibiting a variety of applications and/or diversities and being easily assembled.